


Happy Valentine’s Day baby..

by Robronfan94



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Love, M/M, Valentine’s Day, attempt at fluff, hospital visits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 05:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12381663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronfan94/pseuds/Robronfan94
Summary: It’s Valentine’s Day and Robert is pulling out all the stops to give Aaron the best day ever although it doesn’t go to plan..





	Happy Valentine’s Day baby..

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why I’m writing this in October but I hope u enjoy

He watched the vegetables in the pan sizzle before setting the table with candles and flowers.

It was Valentine’s Day and to Robert that meant another day spoiling his boy. He never imagined he would get to do this with Aaron but he did and he was grateful.

He woke up early going into Hotten and getting a bunch of things for Aaron most of them being flowers and chocolates with the odd spray and hoodie.

He had no idea why but Aaron loved flowers ever since he came back from a rubbish day at work and saw flowers on the table he always seemed to pick them up giving them to Robert or Liv.

Robert turned his attention to the pan turning the vegetables before turning and seeing Aaron walk in.

“God I’m exhausted!” Aaron said.

Robert smiled “what no hello my handsome man I’ve missed you come over here and give me a kiss baby.”

Aaron held back a giggle. “Oh you’re very full of herself aren’t you?” But he went up to Robert wrapping his arms around him and pecking his cheeks before burying his face into his husband neck.

“What you doing anyway?” Aaron spoke.

“It’s Valentine’s Day baby and I’m making you dinner along with desert after.” 

Robert said in a smug voice before turning and facing Aaron wrapping his arms around his neck using one hand to run his fingers through his husbands hair.

“How was work sweetheart?” Aaron rose a eyebrow at the nick name 

“It was ok the usual actually no you won’t believe what..” Aaron stopped mid sentence sniffing causing Robert to give him a look.

“Is something burning?” “Shit!!” Robert turned away from his husband to see the table had caught fire.

“I’m getting the extinguisher!” Aaron ran out.

Robert tried to move the table cloth but dropped it causing his clothes to catch the fire trailing up his arm.

“Argh!!” Robert screamed.

Aaron came running in dropping the extinguisher and running over to Robert getting some water he threw it over Robert’s arm letting out a sign when the flames started disappearing 

“Rob!! Are you ok babe?!” Aaron asked unable to keep the worry out of his voice.

“No! What do you think?!” Robert snapped guilt taking over when he saw Aaron’s face.

“I’m sorry baby! It’s just my arm is killing me I didn’t mean to snap.”

“It’s ok don’t worry I’ve done the same come on let’s get you to hospital.” Aaron helped his husband up and took him to the car before setting off.

They reached the hospital within a few minutes Robert being seen the second they got in.

Robert explained what happened and the nurse nodded. A few hours later Robert’s arm was bandaged up he only had a few burns which had to be checked again in a few days.

Robert and Aaron thanked the nurse before leaving.

When they got in the car Aaron turned to his husband. “Rob?” “Yh?” “Why were there candles on the table anyway?”

Robert looked at Aaron “Well I just wanted to do something special you know seeing as it’s Valentine’s Day and it’s our first one I wanted to spoil you. Make an effort.”

“Robert! No one has ever done that for me! But it’s just you know I appreciate the gesture but it’s not me like candles and a meal? Rob I would bloody be happy getting a burger from a truck if it meant just for a few hours I was with my handsome man!”

Robert smiled before leaning over to kiss Aaron.

“I love you so much baby!” “Love you too Robert.”

Aaron drove off and their night ended with some fish and chips on the beach and that was Valentine’s for Aaron.

Just Robert no one else..

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: Robronfan948


End file.
